battlebearsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sniper (BBG)
Agile and deadly, the Sniper's main weapon is range. You are at a severe disadvantage when enemies are close so plan your equipment and special accordingly! ~ Official Battle Bears Royale description The Sniper is a class in Battle Bears Royale featuring Astoria as a playable character. The sniper class was added in update v1.1 along with the game being fully released worldwide. The main advantage of the Sniper is the ability for long range killing. Since all of the Sniper's primary weapons need a certain distance to lock on to a target, getting into close combat often results in it getting killed. The Sniper's melee weapons are also quite weak while its secondary weapons are used to disorient opponents, doing absolutely no damage. This gives it a support role in most cases, but for skilled players the possibility of having close-range battles is an option, depending on the player's ability to perform so-called no-scopes. As a consequence of not being a front-end player, the Sniper class has quite a limited amount of health - a value of 90 to be exact, making her the character with the second-lowest base health after the Huggable (Class). This makes it rather vulnerable, and often forces the player to perform a retreat to find health packs. Combats well against the Heavy, Demo, and Chub Scout, but it is recommended to engage them at long range. The Sniper currently costs 100 Gas. Before the Christmas offers began, the Sniper cost 300,000 Joules. It was then changed to 100 Gas, along with the Chub Scout and Engineer classes. During the Christmas offer, the price of the Sniper class, as well as its most expensive skin, Call Off Duty, was reduced to 1 Joule, effectively making both free of charge. Battle Bears Royale weapons The Sniper class does not have the greatest variety of weapons and alternatives compared to other Classes. That aside, Astoria currently has 3 primary weapons, 3 secondary weapons and 4 melee weapons to choose between. In the following lists are full tables containing each weapon available. Click the weapon names to read more about them. Primary Weapons: Secondary Weapons: Melee Weapons: Battle Bears Royale Skins Despite not having many weapons available, Astoria does have a large variety of different skins available - 10 to be exact (although some are currently unavailable). However, compared to the Soldier or Heavy class, the Sniper doesn't have any filler skins which are just simple recolors or changes of hue and saturation. This means, that all Sniper skins are more unique and special, though they still have no real effect on the player itself. This following table contains basic information on all the skins that is, or has been, available for the Sniper. Click the skin name for more detailed description and information. Battle Bears Royale equipment As with all characters, Astoria can use equipment. By using Armour+, it is possible to give Astoria a health boost, making her last longer in the battlefield. Concept art Astoria front-1024x609.jpg|Sniper Skin Concepts Astoria back-1024x609.jpg|Rear View of Sniper Skin Concepts Slumberbun.png|Slumberbun Concepts Super scope.jpg|Super Scope Concept Toucan.png|Toucan Future Content Revealed on the Battle Bears Blog, there are currently two more primary weapons planned for Astoria: *Art of War *Deadeye These rifles have not officially been announced in any upcoming updates, but were revealed to be added to the game in the future. Trivia *Originally the Sniper had a level 10 lock. Category:Skins Category:Sniper Category:Astoria Category:Battle Bears Category:Battle Bears Royale Category:Classes Category:Characters